tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben109
Leave a message you know you want to I siad LEAVE A MESSAGE yippe I just entered the building 14:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I suggest making the camp organized as possible, and roleplay challenges tend to be popular. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hello get more people to sign up oh if you can sign up for my charm school 2 :) Bens New Sig hey I have a new sig tell me what you think Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) helloooo... its tcf09 (just in case you didnt know) anyways i dont see you signature... at the end you hav to do four of these ~ or press the sig button at th top heres my two signatures 1: -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh 2: Totalcartoonfan09 23:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 oh its this Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, i went to a person who has a signature like that, then went to source in the edit mode thing (source is at the top right corner), and copied and pasted it on my user page, then changed it to how i wanted it.... kinda confusing Yessss im still here i just posted right above this b4 you posted on my page -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) me has a new sig this it I think uhhhhhhhh As soon as everyone gets there entrys in, I guess. But if someone takes longer then expected, then it will end early.--It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You mentioned Mr. Pigs in Best. Camp. Ever.Nad331 has a This isn't it. 19:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I gave hiom permission for the ET.Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 12:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You know what I find shocking of you. You've gotten at least more than 1000 edits in at least less than a month. You must be on a lot. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the wiki a lot too. But sometimes I would be on some other wiki or that one of my computers isn't working. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You should've had a dance party that was 20 seconds. XD BTW. Thanks for saying congrats for adminship. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Y'know maybe the party should be 5 seconds. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Me like pancakes. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm confused. :P Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh now I see. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Me too. GTG. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:37, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I deleted the vote and stuff. I had login issues. And I didn't put that up, someone else did. I had Chimmy ban them though. Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello. TACOS! Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So I take it the obbsessions change every day. Obsession of the day. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OMG! This kid is insane! Not the best artist either!?! Maybe he should go to oweguy's academy and study art! HCS 02:52, February 8, 2010 (UTC) hey am i your enemy? if so i shouldnt be cuz i was only trying to help so yea TSI Chapter 3! Attention all subscribers! Total Sonic Island Chapter 3 is finally up! Go check it out now! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber... I made a new wiki! www.everythingabouttdsicamps.wikia.comNad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 14:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Interesting sig. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 20:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Cody can we vote off Heather Let the Romance Commence! Hey, subscriber! It's day two of the epic new Sunshine updating schedule, and now Total Drama Couples Episode 2 is up! Enjoy, and hopefully I'll be seeing you tomorrow with yet another new story chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 00:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) TWE Finale!!! You waited. You begged. You demanded. You pleaded. You pretty much gave up. But now it's finally here! The long-awaited TWE FIRST GRADE FINALE!!! Check it out now, and stay tuned for TWE grade 2! ^^ --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 01:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) abualinj34/sadie um hey tyler im sorry for losing :( ok well if i return can you plz not vote for me? ok i promise to be nice look that was a joke tyler im sorry if it ofened anyoneAbualinj34 22:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC)abualinj34 wow i only have like 560 edits... and im on the dark side they have milk too!!!! You grow up the day you have your first real laugh Hi. Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:23, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello. A weird thing to say right now is that eating too much beans will cause a fart explosion. (Not really) XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 22:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Cats are cute to cuddle :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 22:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Brocolli is evil. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Can it be true??? Okay... so I made y'all wait a year. Apologies. ^^; But, it's finally here! "EX" CHAPTER 3 !!! Enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait!!! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Life The latest chapter of Total Drama Life is up. Enjoy. Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Ben! You're on the top campers list. Well at the bottom but it's still good. :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Of course Ben. We became friends when we started talking to each other. :D Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Mice like cheese. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 23:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter three of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you please provide a picture of Ben for The TDI Winter Olympics? If not, you won't be in the opening ceremony video for the camp. Schwine is the only one who hasn't had the swine flu. 21:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Updated Two Weeks in a Row? What??? It's not possible! And yet... it's true! Total Sonic Island Chapter 4 is up! Go check it out now! --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 22:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Idk how to XD and Idk how to do userboxes too XD Hahahahaha and nice Sig! :) - "Baby I love you I never wanna let you go The more I think about the more I wanna let you know That everthing you do is super duper cute And I can't stand it" -Benji+Alexa=<3 Hey Ben109! I am kinda new to this wiki, and was wondering if you could join Total Cruddy Art Camp. You dont have to, but you can! :) Reddude 13:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Slightly Late Sunshine Guess what! EX Chapter 4 is up! I'm sorry for being late with it, and hope you enjoy the chapter! :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 02:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter four of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *is eating bacon* So, I heard Mr. Pigs went missing...XD Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 20:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't really think up a character. When I do I'll tell you. Hey that rimed. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're okay with the TD:TS challenge. Schwine is the only one who hasn't had the swine flu. 21:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Subscriber Chapter four of The Total Drama Island Movie is up! Go read it now! --Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 21:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I did my fear. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I just made my debut as a guest writer for Total Wikia Elementary. Check out my chapter, here, please. I hope it isn't too boring... SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *watches the chaos with a stupid grin on her face XD* (And sure we're friends! ^^) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 20:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Chapter five of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's easy. Just look at some of the other ones, figure out how they work, figure out a name and you're good to go. :) Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I know. I had trouble typing the name down for a link. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't you let me know about your new camp? *fat lip* Boring sig 12:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That would be fun. I'll probably think of what to call it tomorrow. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 02:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry you quit. Have fun at the fortress of shame (I iz to lazy to link) xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (im sorry for talking behind ur back, can you forgive me?) Song: I was jerk, you were okay, i wanna ask for forgiveness, and your like tiki tok potatoe clock, BOOM! I actually like the song, and this song im typing sucks. xD (can we still be friends?) Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) what do you do when youre NOT eavesdropping on chatango? xD jk. you can come to season 3 though. xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 03:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ben, i so sorry, but, in an effort to reduce the number of camps im in, i must quit Total drama torture. :( Im so sorry, and TDTs not the only camp in leaving, so dont feel singled out. Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ur jking, right? xD Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 19:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) look, i quit your camp, and Fanfiction2010 (hes my friend u probably dont know)'s camp. I hate quitting camps, but i have too many fanfics already, and i cant hold up many camps. Im staying in both my camps (There's a chance i wont start Red acadamy) and three other camps (ones a fantasy league. I have five fics and Five camps to hold up. im sorry, still. Hopefully i can straighten things out soon and have more fun! :D Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 20:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hello subscriber! You have officially joined my subscribers list! *confetti falls* yea, its cheap. Okay, you will recieve updates of Total Drama Eights, red Talk, Total Wikia Comic, Total Drama red, Total Drama everything, Total Drama Party, My new camps, and much more! YAY! Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 23:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter six of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) TDL! After a long wait, Chpater 6 of TDL is up. Thank you. Show me how to lie, you're getting better 21:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) um, sorry ben. xD i never know who has and hasnt made a camp type. but ur not mad? thanks for understanding. :D Reddude Has... Waffles!! :) and SYRUP! 01:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Let's Go to Subway! Sub = Subscrintion! Plz, ben109, (being all profound and boring, xD) take it upon yourself, to enter Reddude's Total Drama Revenge - Fantasy League. This has been a boring subscribe from Reddude. (xD) Reddude 14:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi... im already signed up for Bens (really long name XD) and i dont want to sign up for Bens TDI camp because theres some certain person there i really dont want to deal with... srry tho...-A messy house is a sign of character Chapter seven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) How long has it been XD--Ken Eleven! 20:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok on one condition, try to just be calm there--Ken Eleven! 20:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok you will be on one week probation just because i am not sure what you did so i will ask the Chat people to watch out for anything--Ken Eleven! 20:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Operator:Hello? Caller; Dont i have a subscribe to recieve? Operator: Yes. hello subby! xD i made Reddy's Fat-Burger Camp! Plz join! xD Reddy can't figure the sig thing out, so he shall never have one! Don't look at this! It's not a sig, its a message. xD 12:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eight of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update BY WEBLYKINLY HOLA! SUBSCRIBER, the second chapter of Total Drama Celebrities is up. Please if you want vote on the Fantasy League and the Winners Guessing Contest. I hope you love it! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) It's time for the first chapter of Total Drama Time Travel. I hope you enjoy it. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I haven't talked to you in a while. I've been a little busy or off the computer. Plus I'm shocked about how many edits you have. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 00:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter nine of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is for some reason it popped 3 up or something sorry New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is New Camp Total Drama Survivor Australian Outback Here it is Hello camper! U have signed up for Total Drama Eights: The Camp !!! Plz join us at 4:00 PM Eastern Time on April 3rd, 2010! If u can not reach the camp or have something happening, plz notify me! Reddyloves to talk and blog.Oh yes he did!!! 00:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi iots me! Reddy! Im filling in for sprink, and chapter ten of Total Drama Tropics is up! since i haven't a clue how to link it like that, here's a link to it: http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Tropics[[User:Reddude|Reddy]][[User talk: Reddude|loves to talk and blog.]]Oh yes he did!!! 17:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Time Travel! Chapter 2 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Chapter eleven of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Bad drawingz iz us 3 episode 3 turn in an entry if you didn't I love pie it tastes good with cherries guy Chapter 3 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter twelve of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 14:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey subscriber1 I have a new camp, Total Drama's Got Talent! I hope to see you competing! :D Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 00:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Good job at your stories. I'm currently working on a new story called Total Drama Oweguy which is in production now. BTW. What does Ben the polar bear look like? The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:11, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That's a funny name. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) It's interesting that it's polar bear. The Powerful Oweguy - Has Will Power 21:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update: Chapter 3 of my fanfic is up!Total Drama Celebrities hope you enjoy! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing fine. Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 20:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello to my subscriber! I am beginning a new One Chapter Per Day event in my Fanfiction on the Fanfiction Wiki, which is located here. I would also hope you would read the chapter and comment on the talk page with your elimination thoughts, favorite and worst moments or just your overall thoughts of it! Keep on reading! :) --Webkinz Mania (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter fourteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to join TDSR?Barbie Girl Chapter 5 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 of Total Drama Celebrities is posted and is waiting for you to read it! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 00:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 6 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC)